Every Rose Has It's Thorn
by Angel With Devil Eyes
Summary: Katherine and Elijah drabbles. Two shots. Complete.
1. My Home is You

England 1492

" I really don't see where the problem is , Katerina. " Elijah said as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. They were laying under the sheets on the bed in his chambers and Katerina was sulking and complaining about the gift he gave her in the morning. " You said you like that horse, right ? "

" I said it was beautiful but I didn't said that you have to buy it for me. " She said not looking at him. Two days ago Elijah took Katerina in a small village because she was feeling awfully alone and bored in the castle and he decided to cheer her up by taking her to see some of the world out there , but he couldn't go very far from the house because Klaus wanted to keep an eye of his precious doppleganger. On the way back they passed by a green meadow full of horses who was feeding there and a little white horse caught the eye of his Katerina. She looked so happy just seeing the horse and Elijah was amused how little things like that always seem to impress her so he found the owner of the horse that night and he bought it.

" It's just a horse and it's a gift, besides I gave you far more expensive gifts . "

" That's the problem, I start to feel like some cheap whore. " She said annoyed. " Everyone think that I'm with you because of your money and your brother treat me like I'm trash. " He always looked her like she was some lamb before slaughter wich made her stomach turn.

A sigh escaped his lips . " He is just complicated person, Katerina. " Maybe more of a crazy person, she tought. " And you shouldn't care what people think , the only thing that matter is that I love you. "

" I just wish I could give you something, too. " She said sadly and seeing her sad made him feel sad too.

" Teach me your language. "

" What ? "

" Teach me bulgarian, it will be your gift for me. "

" Are you being serious? " He noded . " Okay, what you wanna know ? " She said, getting closer to his face.

" How is love in bulgarian ? "

" Любов. " Elijah tried very hard to say it corectly but it came out like " lower " which made Katerina laugh . " Don't laugh at me . '' He said by smiling. She looked so beautiful when she was happy, but then again in his eyes she was always beautiful. " Say something else. "

Katerina thought for a little to find a word that won't be difficult for him and then spoke " Щастие. " Elijah made a weird face completely lost at the word and it made him feel like a little boy trying to learn how to speak. " I won't be able to say it even if my life depends on it. " He kissed her nose and she smiled again. This time her smile made him remember what was going to happen on the next full moon, she was going to be killed because of his brother's egoistic wishes and he couldn't let that happen but he still couldn't find a way to cancel the sacriface. He had spoken to a young witch named Mary who promised to ask the spirits to spare the life of the doppleganger . Elijah saved her from a fire when she was little girl and altough she was loyal to Klaus at that point she was ready to risk for her savior.

" I don't think you are motivate enough to learn something, My Lord . " Katerina broke free from his embrace and moved to the other side of the bed which got Elijah confused and she smiled at his expression. " For every word you learn you got the right to get closer to me.

" Then I will never be able to touch you again , my love . " He pulled her closer ignoring her protest and look her in the eyes. "

" You wanted to learn bulgarian and now you're quiting after two words . I didn't knew you give up so fast , My Lord. "

" But it's very hard , why don't you tell me about your childhood instead ? " He wanted to know more about her life in Bulgaria but that seemed a touchy subgect to her and every time he mention it her face fell and she didn't say a word.

He assumed that she will have some good childish memories after all.

" My childhood doesn't worth telling , there's nothing interesting in it . " She tried to hold back her tears but one roll down her check.

" Hey , don't be upset, Katerina " He whiped the tear away of her face and huged her . " Everything is okay. "

" I just miss my family so much , I miss my home. " She said in his shoulder. " Don't you miss your sibings, Elijah ? The home you once had . "

" My home is you and it will do everything to keep it . Everything. " Even if he had to betray his own blood.

_What do you think ? Do you like it ? I just feel like doing a Kalijah story I it just came out of nowhere . Please write a review , it doesn't_

_take much time. I may do more oneshots if you like it._


	2. Kalijah Reunion

_- Elijah came back in the tomb after Stefan left - _

When Katherine saw Elijah standing in front of her she felt like she died all over again and she coudln't process any other words than his name. Here he was, making deals with her stupid shadow Elena to save her ex lover Stefan and probably to make her pay for runnig 500 years ago. The first thing she felt when she saw him was fear , fear of killing her there without even thinking . Then it was anger because he was setting Stefan free and compeling her to stay in the freaking tomb. When she saw him leave ,her heart ( that everyone said it was missing ) shattered in milion pieces and she felt the same emptiness she felt when Trevor told her the truth.

All these years she tought that the only thing she was going to feel for Elijah was hatred and fear and yet again when she saw him her humanity was screaming that she missed him. What hurt her about it was that he acted like he didn't care, like that thing between them never happened. She never suspected that he can be so cruel and cold towards her.

Stefan left her alone to roth in that tomb .

Seconds felt like days and she was on the edge of sanity , she was seeing image of her family and it was real torture. Then she heard footsteps and she felt familiar presence.

" Are you going to kill me by yourself or you'll wait to follow oders from your brother like some puppy ? " She was acting her cocky self, not wanting to show any weakness.

Elijah watched her for a few seconds , his face was unreadable. " You didn't talk like that back in time, Katerina . " Hearing that name fall from his lips made her want to claw his eyes out. Katerina died long time ago in that english cottage and he was the one who made her pull the rope.

" It is Katherine. And you didn't answer my question. "

" Neither. " He said simply.

" Then why are you here , huh ? To watch me suffer ?

" I don't have to watch you suffer I know that one day you will pay for what you did. "

" I will pay for what I did? I run because I wanted to stay alive, Elijah you can't blame me for that. " The rage inside of her was slowly getting higher with seconds passed and if she wasn't locked in the tomb she was sure she was going to hit him. Hard.

He placed his hand on the side of the rock leaning close to Katherine so that his face was inches away from hers. " You betrayed me and run! You chosed to trust Trevor instead of me ! But he already pay his dept , probably Rose too. You see, you didn't just ruined my life you ruined life of everybody else around you. "

" I betrayed you!? You were the one that claimed that has feelings for me and in the same time you knew that I was going to die! You were planning our future together when you knew I wasn't about to have one! It was cruel Elijah , really cruel. " She stepped back hiding in the darkness of the tomb not wanting to face him.

" I was going to save you." Did she heard him correctly ? " But you run away before I had the chance to tell you. You didn't even say goodbye. " Lies. Don't trust him.

" If you really wanted to save me you had to tell that you were a vampire, and honestly nothing you say now matters anymore . Just let what is by gone to be by gone. "

" Right. I guess that Klaus would come for you when he arrives in Mystic Falls " he paused for a moment " so that might be the last time I see you. "

" And again you are letting me die even tough you say you had feelings for me. Unbelievable! "

" I can't control my feelings Katerina but I can control my actions and I'm not going to turn against Klaus again. "

" Yes , then you can kiss his foot for me when you're down in his legs. " She said not wanting to hear anything else from him.

" He too will pay one day , maybe soon but for now this it how it goes. "

He disappeared the way he came and although she wanted to hurt him and maybe a little part of her wanted him death her heart still skeeped a beat when she thoght about him.

_Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review it means a lot : )_


End file.
